The 3rd minion
by bebop-miroku
Summary: When a kid from the 21st century falls into the well at the same time as Kagome is coming through. When they get sent to the past guess who spots them first? Rating may change.


Title: Pickpocket Chapter: A Dip Of The Hand  
  
Author: Bebop_miroku  
  
Rating: PG or PG-13 (Inuyasha's mouth. Some of the things that come out of there...well, you know what I mean.)  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Summary: A kid from the 21st century falls into the well at the same time as kagome is coming through. When the kid gets sent to the past guess who spots her first?  
  
AN: It was 4 in the morning and I had Insomniac music theatre on when the idea hit me. It started out as a self-insert but before you leave and go away for it being one let me say this...it is not a self-insert! I keep those in a drawer in my room along with every thing I own. *___*  
  
Disclaimer: Man, I almost forgot this little sanocrumple. Just to clear the record I don't own shit. Except Fluffy,I own him don't I? Can't I? Pleeeeeeeeez?! *grabs Jaken to use as shield against flying law suits*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'That was it!' of all the things he'd done to me over the past years this one topped it all. It hurt deeper than I could ever imagine it would as I watched him kiss Kikyou as she dragged him down to hell with her. When I had tried to warn him he shot me a glance that if looks could kill would have brought me to hell with Kikyou. The night before he had said he loved me then he goes and pulls this stunt. Jumping into the well I took a vow 'Inuyasha will never see my face again I don't need that two-timer! His Kikyou will do just fine after all I am only her double.' Besides I've got Houjo. My eyes threatening to cry I pulled out the Shikkon No Tama and sent myself through the well. To the 21st century...where I belonged. Where I had a place and a family. Colors of turquoise, pink blue and orange swirled around me. I closed my eyes letting myself relax in the warmth of time jumping. I barely even noticed a boy with strange clothes on pass by me. Once out of the well I didn't dwell on Inuyasha long before smells of home found their way to my nose...Home. I raced up the stairs to my house, pausing quickly to yell at some boys with bewildered looks on their faces to stop messing around.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We all raced around the Higurashi shrine. Higurashi had banned us from here but what was that old man going to do to us anyways? Throw little pieces of paper at us...as if! Tomi snuck up behind me. I turned around just in time to see his face light up.  
  
"Tag you're it!" he yelled before climbing up a nearby rope and into the rafters . Tomi was lucky he was skinny enough to fit up there. Stupid baka twig! So I was it...this would not last long. Karty stood on the opposite side of the well ready to dash the other way if I came around it. Sam must have left because there was no sign of him. Lazy baka! Lips sliding into a grin I chose my victim. Gotem Karty you're going' down! Tomi crouched in the rafters knew there was no way I could get to him quick enough but he saw my plan either way. I pulled my self halfway up the rope and started to swing. Karty still had no clue what I was planning to do Letting go of the rope I sailed through the air straight towards Karty. I only had enough time to see a word form on his lips 'Sano'. That word might have described my predicament as well. The well I had been planning to go over now gaped below me.  
  
I fell into it the well preparing to hit bottom but instead I ended up floating a kaleidoscope of colors swirling around me. I looked around to see that they surrounded me. Like the fog over my uncle's lake. It smelled of cinnamon and pine. I took a deep breath inhaling the scents. A tall girl with dark hair and some preppy school uniform on came into my view. As I passed her my instincts kicked in and I dipped my hand into her pocket. Sucker, job done! This was no well Tomi wasn't around waiting to hop off the rafters. Karty wasn't there peering into the well and neither was Sam. This place had no location. No sense of time nor purpose. Just warmth and an aura of swirling colors. At the moment though none of that really bothered me. 'Thump!' my head connected with the cold bare bottom of the well. Bones could be seen sticking up around me. It was about time I got out of that place of nothingness. What had just happened was some screwed up sano. The smells and colors had somehow entered my thoughts, invaded my way of thinking for that short while.  
  
I glanced around. Vines laced the walls creating some sort of ladder and fresh bright sunlight entered through the top of the well. This was no Higurashi shrine. Three figures appeared at the top of the well their figures silhouetted by the sun. The man closest to the well was adorned in blue and black robes and held a staff. A lady stood next to him one arm wrapped around his waist and the other supporting a large boomerang. The tallest had dog ears and long silver hair that reflected upon his bright red outfit, much like the other mans. With golden eyes that I could swear were glowing. The glowing eyes stared at me with what I could swear concern. He yelled out at me voice wavering between sarcasm and compassion almost longing.  
  
"Kagome? Back so soon!" I jerked my head up. Sano did he just say Sessagami?! Sessagami and I are best friends back in Kyoto maybe they were friends of hers.  
  
"You know Sessagami!" The one who had spoken hardened his eyes into an icy glare.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Feh! Come on I don't know about you guys but I am not helping some of HIS trash. I would kill the little kid there but he looks like a waste of my time. Besides I can already smell too much of the jerk around here anyways. Let's just get the hell out of here it just so happens that today I seem to like my stomach". They left. Not wanting to get massacred by that dog eared freak I decided to wait in the well until I could be certain they were gone. After about 5 minutes I willed myself to climb out. The grass below my feet blew with the wind making the open field seem like a fresh leaf green ocean. As the breeze played across my face I breathed in the air. I couldn't remember a single time in my whole life that every thing was so crisp and clear. Even the woods behind me looked friendly and inviting.  
  
Taking off my ball cap I settled down on the grass. Letting the sun's rays warm me. For late November this was a nice change from the Higurashi shrine. As well as everything else back home. Back home we had been freezing our asses off. This was a very nice change. Some where along the line I must have dozed off because when I woke up it was dark out. The stars being more visible than I could of ever imagined. The full moon shone across the open field, reflecting across the long grass like they were mirrors. For 8 full years every day after school Tomi, Sam, Karty and I had played either tag, capture the flag, paintball, and an occasional game of war. The #1 tactic in all of those was never to get yourself caught out in the open where any enemy could fire or ambush you from all sides. Right about now Tomi would have me looking like a just came out from a can of neon green paint. The forest was the only place then. Unless I wanted to break the #2 tactic which is never trap yourself and I think jumping into a well qualifies for that.  
  
I untied my jacket from around my waist and pulled it on. Despite the warm weather earlier the night had turned this place bitter cold. The forest loomed before me as my feet brought me towards the trees. They loomed nearer as I approached, casting an eerie shadow. The depths of the forest sent an chill down my spine. Deep in my gut I knew it wasn't the weather. And I rarely ignore my gut.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Cliffy!!! -^__^- Hope you liked. Please r & r. And remember push the little go button, he's your friend. Well...Ja ne!! 


End file.
